Alternative Routes
by Happy Chik
Summary: What if Maria and the Captain had recognised their feelings sooner? Would it have made any difference?


**A/N: On the DVD commentary, Robert Wise mentioned a scene concerning the triangle formation of Maria, Georg and Elsa that he omitted because he believed that the film was long enough. It unfolds as follows: after the Baroness's suggestion that Captain Von Trapp hosts a party during her visit to Salzburg, he inadvertently contemplates his feelings for her and Maria on the terrace while Elsa and Max begin preparations for the party. Simultaneously, Maria reflects on her feelings for the Captain in her room. With some authenticity, this is how I imagine the scene may have played out. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

Once the children had gone to bed, Captain Von Trapp excused himself from his company as he needed some fresh air. The Baroness looked at him concerned: asking if he would like any company. With a light smile, Georg declined her offer gently assuring her that he was okay and swiftly left the room. Images of his easy relationship with Maria galloped through her mind. By nature she was not a jealous woman; she had no reason to be. However, at the same time she could never recall a time in her life when a man of wealth and stature would overlook her in favour of someone from a lower class. What did Maria have that she didn't? The only thing that sprang to mind was her maternal instincts. The baroness liked children and she was sincere when she conveyed that Georg's children were "enchanting", but having a family was not a priority. During the past few weeks, she saw a change in the Georg Von Trapp that she had known for the last few years. Rather than being interested in travelling the world with her (something they had spoken about once he had acquired a suitable governess for his children), now he was in every way a family man. Maria had brought about this change in him, so if she were going to secure him, she must find a way of to make him hers.

Walking out onto the terrace, Georg inhaled deeply as he observed his surroundings. The stillness of the night struck him as he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table and drifted into his own reverie. Starring out at the grounds that surrounded his villa; thoughts of his wife Agathe rushed to mind. After she passed away, Georg moved his family out here so they could start again. But what had they actually accomplished? For the past four years he had neglected his children because he did not believe that he was entitled to be happy. Rather than nourishing them, Georg hired governess after governess to fulfil that role. Consequently, none of them had satisfied him until now. Maria had brought life and joy into his family's lives: something he thought would come if he married Elsa. Although he had sincerely referred to her as his 'saviour', she did not instil the passion and frivolity that Maria did. Furthermore, Maria had natural maternal instincts that the children gravitated towards. Nonetheless, he was deeply fond of Elsa and he knew that possessing such thoughts of a novice nun was improper. Therefore, he sought Agathe's help in vanquishing such feelings. Little did he know that Maria was contemplating similar thoughts as she walked around the grounds.

For as long she could remember, Maria had wanted to become a nun. In her heart and in her mind, she believed that she owed a great deal to God. He had helped her through a particularly difficult childhood and she was immensely grateful for the strength and courage that He had instilled in her. Maria fervently believed that she owed her life to God and was determined to dedicate herself to His service. Nothing had deterred her from her mission - until now. Captain Von Trapp had stirred something inside Maria that no man ever had before. Initially he infuriated her with his regimental treatment of his children. Was he so blind and cruel as to lack the ability to notice that his children were crying out for his love and attention, not to mention approval? The more time Maria spent with them, the more she began to understand their father. She surmised that losing his wife must have hurt him deeply but her sympathy of him did not extend so far as to justify his harsh treatment of his seven wonderful children. The final straw came the day he returned from Vienna and as Maria witnessed his reprimand of them in front of the Baroness - she knew something had to be done or he would lose them forever. Not only did she make him see sense and begin to see a dramatic change in their relationship, but she also began to see a change in him. His paternal side was quite endearing to observe and Maria found herself watching him more than she had any man before. She didn't think anything of it at first - assuming it was merely satisfaction in the knowledge that she helped repair their relationship. However, there have been some awkward moments since then. Maria had found herself making up excuses to not be in the same room with him alone. "How ridiculous!" she thought but for some reason she felt it necessary especially with the Baroness watching her suspiciously from time to time. However, tonight something did happen that Maria couldn't quite explain. As Captain Von Trapp was singing 'Edelweiss' to his family, their eyes met on more than one occasion. Suddenly, Maria felt butterflies whirling around inside her even as she recalled those moments now. "Oh, what is happening to me?" She thought as she sat on the bench outside the gazebo. With her head in her hands, she willed God's help to be strong enough to resist feelings that were developing for the Captain. Taking another few moments to pull herself together; Maria began making her way back to the house. Arriving at the steps to the terrace, Maria started upon seeing the Captain sitting up there at the table. Before she had time to go in an alternative direction, he called out to her.

"My apologies Captain, I didn't realise that you were out here." Maria explained, climbing up the steps.

"No, please do not apologise: you have no reason to. It's a perfect night for some quiet reflection so I decided to take advantage and leave Max and Elsa to discuss plans for the party." He replied with a warm smile. Maria reciprocated as she made her way to the table and clenched her hands on to the back of the chair beside him.

"The children are very excited about it, especially Gretel. It is all she could talk about while I was putting her to bed." Georg laughed lightly at the image of his youngest child in his head.

"Yes, I imagine she was." Standing up and walking to the balcony, he continued. "Of course, it is understandable as neither Gretel nor Marta remember the parties that their mother and I used to host". Standing sideways and looking at Maria with one hand resting on the balcony, he continued:

"The others are more fortunate to retain such memories...unless my behaviour towards them since Agathe died has erased them." Seeing the hurt in his eyes, Maria walked to him and replied in a sympathise tone:

"I don't believe that is true Captain. All of the children love you deeply and these past few weeks have been wonderful for them: they have their father back."

"That would not have happened if you didn't set me straight, Fraulein. I cannot thank you enough for that." He replied, sincerity evident in his voice. Maria smiled lightly at him saying:

"I'm happy to help in any way that I can. You need one another and it is such a delight to see you all so happy together. It makes me feel as though I am part of a real family for the first time in my life."

"Now, I find that hard to believe, Fraulein." Georg replied smilingly as he folded his arms.

"Why do you think I joined the convent?" Georg looked at her questioningly. Turning front ways to look out at the lake Maria conveyed her past to him.

"My parents died when I was very young and I was raised by an alcoholic uncle who liked to take his frustrations out on me physically. Growing up in that environment was quite painful but as a teenager I found solace in religion. I would spend hours in the church praying, learning and listening to priests and nuns speak about the word of God. I promised Him that if he helped me deal with my uncle that I would become a nun in gratitude of His endeavours." Lowering her head a little, Maria continued as the Captain looked on in despondency.

"Unfortunately, my uncle did not change too much but I acquired strength from God that enabled me to cope. I took refuge on the mountains and listened to the nuns in Nonberg Abbey singing and praying and somehow I knew that is where I belonged." A reminiscent smile spread across her face at the memory and turning to face the Captain Maria said: "So, I joined there after my uncle died." For a moment the Captain did not know what to say. He had expected to hear such a harrowing account from Maria as he believed she came from a happy family. Words failed him as she stood there looking out at the mountains believing that she had shocked him into silence. Perhaps it was too much to hear at once. As she turned to apologise, Captain Von Trapp found his voice.

"I...I had no idea. I'm sorry Fraulein. Had I known..." Maria smiled softly at him.

"It is perfectly all right, Captain. I bear no ill will against my uncle. In fact, I commend him for his brutal nature because it has enabled me to be a stronger person and I take refuge in knowing that I experienced love from my parents during my early years and those memories never left me. So, I suppose with all that combined...that is how I was able to set things right for your family."

"Yes, well I would like you to remember that you are part of this family." Elsa stood in the doorway and listened.

"The children need you and I...I need you too." Georg and Maria looked at one another with intensity. The realisation of their mutual attraction struck them immediately. There was no denying it but simultaneously there was no way either of them would act upon it. Realising what was happening, Elsa intervened quite readily. Striding confidently over to the Captain, she exclaimed:

"Georg, there you are darling. Max and I were wondering where you had go to." Smiling sweetly at him, she linked her arm with his as she addressed Maria.

"Did you get the children to bed all right?"

"Yes, I did but I was just conveying to the Captain that Gretel is particularly excited about the party. I hope preparations are going well."

"Yes, thank you Maria. I did hope that Max and I could discuss them with you Georg but if you two have other matters to speak about then we can leave it until morning, darling."

"No, I believe we are finished for the moment, aren't we Fraulein?" Maria returned his soft expression

"Yes, Captain. I was just on my way to bed. I will see you both in the morning. Goodnight."

Goodnight, my dear." Maria smiled lightly at the Baroness and glancing once at the Captain, she left. Even after she was gone from sight, Georg continued to watch after her. This was noticed by the Baroness who encouraged him to come back inside with her.

"I'll be there in a moment, Elsa. You go on ahead." she looked at him hurt by his reaction so he smiled kindly at her and stroked her cheek. Reciprocating his smile, she reluctantly returned to the house. Once she was gone from sight, Georg sighed heavily and leaning over the balcony thought aloud:

"Oh, Agathe, what am I to do? Please tell me what I should do?"

Drawing the curtains in her bedroom, Maria watched Georg until he eventually turned to go back inside. She remained fixed to the floor, a corner of each curtain gripped been her thumb and index finger as she contemplated her purpose in his household. Did God send her here for a reason unknown to her? Possibly, but she hoped that it was not a test because as she stood at the window, fixated on the spot where Captain Von Trapp was just moments ago; Maria felt that she was failing. Drawing the curtains together, Maria turned and knelt at the foot of her bed, praying with all her mite that God would instil her with strength to resist temptation.

 **A/N: So, what do you think? I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know either way.**


End file.
